Power of love
by Rikkuangel12
Summary: First fanfic, i know it kinda sucks but oh well!


First meeting

"We are looking for that little thug girl, she has long brown hair, and blood red eyes that im sure can look right through you, the bounty on her head is great." A man named Reno said as he put another wanted poster up. "Um Mr. Reno is this girl such a threat, that you start signing kids onto your team, ever since Shinra disbanded, I mean why dont you just unfreeze the seven heros? If this girl is such a great threat im sure that th-" Marlene tried to finish. "Marlene, you cant always put trust into them, look ive sent spies all over the world to find this so called girl they call Aile." Reno told her. Marlene watched as he left, she then went into the time capsule and started her work. "Neva I want you to crack the the code to unfreeze time capsule 146861/7 right now." Marlen ordered, "Yes Boss." Neva said over joyed.

24 hours later

"Boss! with one hour of sleep I Neva, your humbly low Assistent has been able to unfreeze the seven heros!" Neva exploded."Neva hush up i dont want the superiors to find out what i did, send in these three/ Tifa,Cloud, and Barret into my office now." Marlene exploded.

Tifa Cloud and Barret walked with Neva to Marlenes office. "Now you three will adress her as Goddess, Maaam, Supior, or my most favooorite Boss!" Neva said with a happy face. "honistly Neva this is no time, i forgot to add, the name should really be somthing like the 8 heros right Mr. Cloud?" Marlene said in her her most sweetest voice. "Marlene! you have grown! how old are you 27? oh and where am i, and if your 27 i must be like 47 right?" Tifa said with confused look on her face. "Follow me, i will get the other five of you you and i will take you guys and girls to the brain wash station to feel you in on whats happened in the last 10 years.

"So we are in Midgar you are 14 and we are still the same age we were until we agreed on being put to sleep?, and some red eyed girl, who carries sword just like Sephiroth does is a threat to the world?" Cloud ask. " well the rumour says that she carries a sword like Sepkiroth, but the cuts she left on people are not like the ones Sephiroth left, I was 6 when you were all frozen, i was left Aeriths mother until i was 8 but then she died, and I was put into a foster home until i was 10, then Reno thought he could start up a lab, he found me, and asked me to be a Jr Superieor, to all those below the age of 14." Marlene added.

Those foolish Bounty hunters, who do they take me for a Amateur? they cant even hold gun right! The girl Aile thought, as she ran behind some more buildings, which would be soon blown up to shreads by the bounty hunters who were after her. Good thing those buildings are trashed, because there be alot of casulitys here right now. Unlike all the posters, her hair was shoulder linked and was as white as snow, she guessed the only way the guessed she was Aile was by her eyes. She could hear, the men breathing, as they lercked closer to her, she pulled out her gun and screamed, "Didnt your Mothers ever teach you how to treat a lady like me?!" As she jumped in the air, her short pink skirt with the matching vest flew up, making her apealing, and very hot, the men couldnt help but stare hard and then realized who they were up against. She then did somthind diferent she screamed, "Gotcha!" She shot the men with her back up grenade launcher.They all layd there dead, she walked off into some abandoned hotel, which the city had forgot to turn off the power, which had a loads full of food. Aile pulled out a diary and wrote:

_Oct.23_

_Tonight was very bright_

_My heart was heavy on trying to do what was right_

_They forced my instincs to take over, _

_The many men i see fall_

_The many children i see filled with hate, when their moms get call,_

_No one loves me_

_for who i was meant to be_

_My eyes can tell you who i am_

_here is what my eyes tell you_

_Monster _

_Ugly_

_Rightiously insane_

_Day shows no light for me_

_Ending all those who are pure_

_Restless_

_End is near_

_Running faster than the wind away from the crime scene_

As Aile finished writing the poem a small tear rolled down her cheek, and fell into another restless sleep, she tossed turned to the regular dream it went somthing like this: Her parents were sleeping, the bandits had broken in to the house, she was in room playing with her new doll, she heard footsteps but as she turned around she seen the bandit, he punched and twisted her little scrowny arms as she felt it she screamed, then came the scary part, she felt power she never did before, being only 10 she took her leg and kicked where it hurt, then she found the gun she kept behind the pillow and shot the guy to death, she then went into her parents room, and killed them just for the fun of it. She awoke in tears and asked herself the same question she did every night after awaking from the nightmare. "Did do that? Why! Every second i end up taking more lives!!!!!! I wish i could turn the tables back! I am Monster..." She screamed. She then went back to sleep hoping that her whole life was just a dream.

Cloud decided to take a little stroll, he was walking down the streets as he thought, The girl Aile wont come out until night, more bounty hunters were killed last night trying to get this girl, as he thought he bumped into someone he looked up and

_"eyes redder than blood_

_hair whiter than snow"_

While Cloud was thinking, because it was no doubt that it was Aile he bumped into, she was thinking

_"Eyes as blue as the never fading ocean_

_hair as gold as the morning sun"_

Aile snapped back to reality, "Um excuse me sir." Aile said as she walked passed Cloud, Cloud then noticed, a sword that could cut someone like the wounds on the bodies that Marlene had described. He took his sword and held it over her head Aile turnd around and screamed."Um sir? what are you doing?" "Are you The Girl Aile?" Cloud asked, "What does it matter huh? im nobody......." Aile whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Y- your Aile? impossible i was expecting more of th lines of a monster, not somthing that looks like a princess!" Cloud started laughing. "Thats the point i am a monster, look at my eyes! what do they tell you?" Ail said rasbily as she cried. Cloud looked at her and put his sword down, how could he hurt her she looks like the type who has been through alot, she probally just wants to die her punishment would probally be better if i let her live. "H- hey arnt you going to kill me?" Aile screamed as she watched the stranger walk away. "Nah, your not worth getting my sword bloody." he said with a smirked as he walked off, and his new black cape thing floats through, all the way to her. She picks it up and carries it home and begins to write

_Oct,24_

_Eyes as blue as the the never fading ocean_

_hair golder than the morning sun_

_He must be seeing things, i am no princess_

_more likely i am a monster here to destroy man kind_

_they all say im out of my mind_

_they say i just want to taste the blood_

_I wonder what he sees in me? does he love me or just playin with me_

_wait, he doesnt even know me! _

_I guess he is just my Angel_

_A loving soul_

_Norished with happiness_

_Great_

_Endless life_

_Love_

As Aile gets done writing she smiles, and she falls into a very restful sleep


End file.
